Some Things Never Change Alternate Ending
by twin who likes to travel
Summary: The title says it all.
1. The Set Up

Some Things Never Change – Alternate Ending

Chapter 1. The Set Up

Author: j_rock873

Rating: PG-13

Summary: This is an alternate ending to "Some Things Never Change". Everything that happened in the original first chapter has happened. Some of the things that happened in the original second chapter will happen here along with a few different things.

Disclaimer: I own Zoe's ex, David Jones and Officer Morris. The rest belong to the show.

Reviews: Yes, I want them.

Author's notes: Words in italics are personal thoughts and in all capital letters required special emphasis.

* * *

The mysterious woman and David Jones would soon find out their plans were squashed by a person who was supposed to take part in their evil plan.

B&W accomplice to the mysterious woman: (sits there smiling like the Grinch while thinking of the other woman) "When's she going to learn that she'll never get what she really wants; regardless of what it is? Hopefully this will make up for what I put Katie through many years ago."

A different room in the same hotel as David's, Friday afternoon

"Ok, honey, I'm off to The Bahamas. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Bye, baby, have a safe flight."

"The same goes for you. Oh, here's the gun that you're going to give to David," says the woman while gently laying it on the bed.

She then rushes out the door. When she's sure she's alone again, the other woman makes a call.

"Officer Morris?"

"Yes?"

"Did the wire tap work?"

"It came through loud and clear, Miss Brody. If you don't mind me asking, why do you want to play such a big part in this arrest?"

"I need forgiveness for something in the past. I figure this should make it a lot easier. I'll come to the police station after I switch the guns."

"Sure thing, goodbye."

Tara puts on rubber gloves, places the gun in a plastic bag, and exchanges it for another one. It's placed in a box to be dropped off at David's door. Tara makes sure she has everything she needs before stopping at David's room and checking out of the hotel.

"Hello?" David asks the stranger at the door.

"I have something for you to use on your last job before leaving the country. It's fully loaded." _Let's see if the idiot can tell the difference between a real gun and a paintball gun._

"What's the password?" he asks before opening the door.

"Billie," she simply responds.

He opens it up to see a woman, who was hiding behind a pair of sunglasses and a hat, standing right in front of him.

He takes a look at the gun before speaking, "Thanks, I'll use it wisely_." It's a shame I'll only get to use this gun twice. It looks really nice. _

Tara removes the cap and sunglasses when the door closes and smiles. _What a dumbass. _

Sammler/Manning home, shortly after the girls have left Zoe's bedroom

The girls had just reached the family room after talking with Zoe; who was still blushing.

"What's up, sweetheart?" Lily curiously asked her daughter.

"Nothing," Zoe answered while the remaining three just smiled.

"Ok, if you say so."

Lily was definitely sure that there was something else, but let it drop for now. The conversation was then interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Officer Morris? What are you doing here?" Grace questioned before letting him enter the house.

"I have something to discuss with everyone here."

He was then asked the same question as he entered the family room.

"What are you doing here, Officer Morris?"

"I have something to discuss with all of you. Miss Jones, you and your husband were having financial problems, correct?"

"Yes, among other things. Is that why you're here?"

"Exactly! I have learned from a reliable and private source that David Jones was hired to kill Jessie and Katie Sammler. He thinks he's going to be paid two hundred thousand dollars, but his accomplice was going to find a way to avoid paying him."

"WHAT?" everyone shouted.

"The source confided in me that a close friend hired David to kill Jessie and Katie."

Jessie and Katie began to shake in their seats on the couch.

"Can you tell us who the source is, or who is trying to kill our daughters?" Rick asked while the rest of the family was in shock.

"I have promised the source to not reveal that because they would like you find out when we arrest the other culprit in The Bahamas."

"W-We? The Bahamas?" Jessie choked out.

"Yes, I've been given the authority to go get them, and you are two are more than welcome to come."

"Definitely, I want to see who's trying to kill me and Billie."

"How soon do we leave?" Jessie asked as eagerly as Katie.

"Well, David should be here soon, so as soon as he's arrested we can leave. The plan was for David to think that he actually killed you, but he doesn't know that the gun was switched before he got it."

"So, we're just supposed to let him shoot Jessie and Katie?" Karen asked with reservation.

"Yes, but it will only be a paintball gun. I will be outside the front door in an unmarked car. I will enter the house quietly after him."

"Ok."

Two hours later

David knocks loudly before making his way past Eli. Officer Morris follows him discreetly and stands about five feet behind David. The rest of the family is sitting around the dining room table when they notice David enter with a look of extreme anger.

"WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU WANT, DAVID?" Zoe asks angrily as everyone prepares for what's coming next.

"You cheat on me with RACHEL, and you think you have the right to be angry?"  
"I wouldn't have done it if you hadn't cheated on me TWICE."

"I already explained that both times were accidents, and that they happened when I was drunk."

"That's the problem, isn't it? You shouldn't have been drunk in the first place. It's YOUR fault, not mine," Zoe said with confidence, unmoved by the fact he was walking toward her.

"HEY, I didn't know I was marrying a DYKE, just like her stepsister and her wife."

"DON'T you EVER talk that way about me, Jessie, and Katie AGAIN!"

Zoe was only a few inches away from him when she finished.

"Shut up," David spat as he knocked her down to the floor with the back of his right hand.

The whole family advanced on him until he drew out the gun. They had to make it look like he did have a real gun. Grace ran to her sister's side. Katie had enough of David's attitude and actions.

"Oh, look how tough he is, hitting a woman," Katie said with a sneer.

"Be quiet, or you and Jessie are next."

"What are you going to do, shoot us? You don't have the balls to do that."

"We'll see about that," he said as he fired two shots at Jessie and Katie.

"OW!" Jessie and Katie yelped before falling down.

David smiled as he watched them fall and then turned around to make a quick getaway. He was confronted by Officer Morris, who quickly took him down and slapped on the handcuffs.

"David Jones, you are under arrest for the attempted murders of Jessie and Katie Sammler," Office Morris stated before reading him his rights.

"Attempted? Shouldn't you be calling 911 right now? Not that it matters anyway. They'll probably be dead by then," David interrupted him.

"Oh, I'm not worried about that."

He glanced over at the family.

"Not worried, they're bleeding to death as we speak."

"NO, we aren't. We're very much alive."

He was astonished to see everyone standing there with huge smiles before looking over at Jessie and Katie, whose smiles were the biggest and most sarcastic of all of them.

"B-But h-how is that possible?"

"Because you shot them with a paintball gun, not a handgun," Zoe spoke while rubbing where he had hit her.

"Yeah, sure it hurt, and our shirts are ruined, but it's a small price to pay to see you put away," Katie admitted before looking over at Jessie, "Are you ok, Billie?"

"I'm fine."

B&W the whole family: (just sit there sharing smiles and laughter)

B&W Jessie and Katie: "I'm glad that's over, Billie."

"It's not over yet, Katie. We still need to go to The Bahamas. Who do you think it is?"

"It could be a handful of people, but my money's on Sarah or Tara."

"Do you think they are really capable of that?"

"I didn't use to think that. I guess I was wrong."

The Bahamas, off the coast of Nassau, Providence Island; Saturday morning; 11:00 AM

Jessie and Katie, who were hidden behind sunglasses and hats, accompanied Officer Morris out to meet the final culprit. They tried to hide the mixture of nervousness and curiosity running through their minds.

"David Jones, I assume?"

"Actually, it's Officer Morris. You're under arrest for the attempted murders of Jessie and Katie Sammler," he announced before reading the woman her rights, but just like with David Jones, he was interrupted.

Jessie: _No way! It can't be. Oh my god, it is Sarah._

Katie: _I knew it. Wait that other girl can't be Tara, can it? It really is her._

"What proof do you have?" Sarah asked while noticing the two people who look slightly familiar, but isn't sure.

Officer Morris nodded to Jessie and Katie, who slowly remove their sunglasses and hats.

"K-Katie? J-Jessie?"

"Yes, it's us, Sarah, and now you're going to jail."

"That's the best you got? You better have more than that for the charge to stick."

"Well, actually they do. I mean we do," Tara said with a huge smile.

Then she played the tape of the wire tap that had gone on in the hotel room

"We also have the gun that was supposed to be used for the murders. Your fingerprints are the only ones on it," Officer Morris announced as he walked over to Sarah.

"TARA, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? I th-thought you l-loved m-me."

"I DON'T love you. I could never love someone as crazy as you. So, Katie may have broken your heart, but she didn't deserve this, and neither did Jessie."

"Didn't she break your heart, too?"

"No, it was my fault we broke up. I cheated on her because she wasn't ready like I was."

"Is that true, Katie?" Sarah asked in disbelief.

"Yes, it is," Katie said as the pain from that day came back to the front of her mind.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because like I told you when we got together and before we broke up, it wasn't any of your DAMN business."

Sarah was put into handcuffs while Tara walked over to Jessie and Katie.

"Katie, I hope this makes up for all the pain I put you though. Do you think you can ever forgive me?"

"All is forgiven, Tara," Katie replied before hugging her.

Upon seeing Jessie become a little upset, Tara spoke again, "Jessie, don't worry. I don't have any other plans toward Katie."

Tara then took control of the boat, and they headed to shore. After they docked, Tara said some final words before heading back to her hotel.

"Take care of each other."

"We will, Tara. Thanks for everything," Jessie and Katie both said with a smile.


	2. I Do, Again

Some Things Never Change - Alternate Ending

Chapter 2. I Do, Again

Author: j_rock873

Rating: R

Summary: Obviously by the title of this chapter, another marriage occurs. It should be apparently clear who it is. Some of the things that happened or were implied in the original second chapter will happen here along with a few different things. This is the final chapter. It will end happily.

Disclaimer: I own Zoe's best friend, Rachel Smith and Rachel's brother, Daniel. The others belong to the show.

Reviews: Yes, I want them.

Author's notes: Words in italics are personal thoughts and in all capital letters required special emphasis. I borrowed a line from an episode of Dawson's Creek. If you've seen that show, let's see if you can remember the episode.

* * *

Two and a half years later

The Sammler/Manning backyard is once again set up for a wedding. While Rick and Jake made sure everything was just right, Lily, Grace, Jessie, and Katie helped Zoe prepare to walk down the aisle for the second time in four and a half years.

"Are you sure you're ready for this so soon, Zoe?"

"Yes, Mom. I know it was only two years after I got divorced that we started planning this wedding, but I love her. She loves me, too. She told that she knew that the first time she met me."

All four girls reflected back to that very eye-opening conversation they had two and half years ago.

Flashback:

"Zoe, why are you acting that way around Rachel? She cares about you enough to check on you after David was arrested."

"It's because of what happened the first day we met, and when we slept together."

"What happened that day? You told us everything about the affair."

"Almost everything."

They were all curious about the reason for her current attitude.

"Ok, here it goes." Zoe took a deep breath before continuing. "The first day we met was by her pool. She saw me coming and acted like Phoebe Cates from "Fast Times At Ridgemont High"."

"Whoa. She did that on the first day?"

"Yes, and a lot more."

"How much more?"

"She didn't just unbutton her top. She took it off. That was right before she French kissed me while grabbing my butt. Before we laid out in the sun, we helped each other apply suntan lotion. It was fine until she almost ran her hand underneath the bottom half of my bikini."

"Damn, Zoe. She has it bad for you, but who could blame her? Your butt is kind of irresistible," Katie said with a laugh.

Zoe decided to go along with the joke. "When did you start thinking that, Katie?"

"When Jessie and I saw the pictures you and your friends took during your first college Spring Break."

"Yeah, I sort of remember those. Mom and Dad got mad when they saw how revealing my bikini was in those pictures. I'm just glad they didn't see the other ones."

"You mean the ones where you were kissing your friend on a dare?"

"Yes."

"That was kind of hot too."

"Ugh, that's our sister you're talking about, Katie," Jessie and Grace said with obvious disgust.

"Can't you two take a joke by now?"

"Not when you joke about the attractiveness of our sister. It's a little weird. Almost like if Zoe told us she called out your name the first time she was with Rachel."

Zoe blushed immediately as Katie laughed.

"What's so funny, Katie?"

Jessie and Grace weren't sure they wanted to know the reason, but they asked anyway.

"I did," Zoe mumbled.

"You what?' Jessie asked curiously.

"I did call out her name."

Zoe blushed even harder.

"Huh?" Grace questioned her this time.

"I did, OK. I called out KATIE'S name the first time Rachel and I did it."

"WOW!" her sisters exclaimed in shock.

"See, I told you she would," Katie replied with fake arrogance.

"Was she upset?"

"No, since I called her name a few times within a minute after that."

"Are you saying that she was able to make you moan three times within two minutes?"

"YES!"

"Well, she must be very good," Katie said while ignoring Jessie and Grace.

"She is."

Zoe had to turn away when they laughed at her expression. _Why did I have to look that way when I told them?_

"WHOA!"

"What now, Katie?"

"Those are some impressive bite marks on the back of your neck, Zoe."

The girls laughed once again as Zoe covered the back of her neck before leaving her room in a hurry.

End of the flashback

"Are you ready, Zoe?" Jake asked as he opened the door.

"Yes, I'm ready."

"Do you really love her, Zoe?"

"Yes, I do."

"That's good enough for me."

Jake tried to hold back tears of joy as he walked his daughter, who was obviously too distracted to even look straight ahead, down the aisle. As soon as he saw her fiancée, he let out a little laugh.

"What's so funny, Dad?" Zoe asked while wondering what would cause him to laugh at a moment like this.

She looked over to what was making him act that way. There was her fiancée, Rachel, standing there in a tux. Her beautiful, blonde hair was almost touching her shoulders. _I can't believe she wore a tux. That had to be Katie's idea._

"I can't believe you're wearing a tux to your wedding, sis," Rachel's brother Daniel said in amazement. She had chosen him as her best man.

"Katie told me she did the same thing when she married Jessie, and she can be pretty persuasive," Rachel admitted before realizing that someone had begun distracting her brother.

"What's the matter, Daniel?"

"It's that woman over there. She keeps staring at me."

She smiled as she also noticed it and began talking again, "That's Katie's friend, Tara Brody."

"I thought you said she was a lesbian too."

"No, I said she was bi-sexual. You must have been distracted by her looks. She's single too."

"Really?"

"Yes, so sweep her off her feet like I did with Zoe."

"Does that mean I should surprise her with a French kiss while grabbing her butt? Like you did with Zoe?"

"Shut up," Rachel said as she began to blush quickly but was able to stop before Zoe was beside her.

Both Zoe and Rachel had wanted to keep everything pretty simple, so like at Jessie and Katie's wedding, they only said a few words before the vows were read.

"Before they begin, is there anyone here who believes they shouldn't be married? Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

When there was nothing but silence, Rachel started to speak.

"Zoe, when I saw you I knew it was love at first sight. No one had ever made feel that way without even saying one word. After I found out you were married, I was crushed, but I understood why. You're beautiful, intelligent, and have a very caring heart. You also have a very sensitive soul. It's those reasons why I fell for you so fast and love you so much. I also noticed that David would also take you for granted sometimes. I knew if I ever got the chance, I would never do that to you."

She choked back tears as she noticed Zoe, Grace, Jessie, Katie, and their mothers start to cry. Now it was Zoe's turn.

"Rachel, you were there when I needed a friend. Whether it was giving me advice, letting me borrow something, or just being a shoulder to cry on. You only shared your personal feelings about me when you thought it was necessary. You kissed me first, sweetheart. It's for those reasons that I LOVE you."

Rachel began to cry along with the others for a minute.

"Zoe, do you take Rachel to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to lover her in good times and in bad, in sickness and health, and for richer or poorer as long as you live?"

"I DO."

"Rachel, do you take Zoe to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, and for richer or poorer as long as you live?"

"I DO."

The girls then shared a soft kiss.

"I now introduce you to Mrs. Zoe and Rachel Manning."

The reception - ten minutes later

Zoe and Rachel danced to "Heaven" by Bryan Adams during their first dance as a newly married couple.

"WHOA! Deja Vu," Jessie said as she gasped.

"What's wrong, Billie?"

"Don't tell me you forgot already?" Jessie said as she started to get upset.

"You mean the nightmare you had years ago? It was just a dream."

"Yeah, I know. It's just weird."

"I understand. Hey, Billie, look at that."

Jessie turned around to see Tara dancing with Daniel as she rested her head on his shoulder. They hadn't seen her smile like that since that day in The Bahamas.

"They really look happy, don't they?"

"Yes, they do. I'm so happy for her, Billie."

"So am I," Jessie announced as she rested her head on Katie's shoulder.

The two couples saw that they were both doing the same thing, shared a smile, and continued to dance to the music.

B&W the entire group: (sitting around while sharing smiles and laughter with everyone)

B&W Zoe: (looks at Rachel, who's resting her head on Zoe's shoulder) "And they ALL lived happily ever after."

B&W Rachel: (looks up, gives her a soft kiss on the cheek, and lays her head back on Zoe's shoulder)

B&W the rest of the group: "AWW!"

The End


End file.
